Payback's a Bitch
by amagicalship
Summary: Killian and Emma get caught in a "delicate situation" by Snow, playing off the time when Emma walked in on Snowing in bed.


"Mmm," Emma hummed, snuggling into Killian's side as they both panted furiously, coming down from the high, their chests heaving in unison. Mid-afternoon sex was definitely the way to go, she decided, even though there were probably other things they were supposed to be doing at this time of day.

She licked her lips as she slid her hand down his torso, her thoughts hazy as she concentrated on the pattern her fingertips were making in his chest hair, the vague thought that there really _was_ something they were supposed to be doing right now passing quickly from her mind as she followed the trail of hair down his stomach.

Killian settled back against the pillows, pulling her closer to him as he pressed a kiss into her temple. He raked a hand back through his hair, mussing it further.

"That was…"

"I know, right?" she responded, grinning.

Her leg slid against his, knee nudging in between his thighs. "Think you have another one in you?" she asked as her fingers slid lower and lower, smiling when she felt his stomach muscles spasm as she reached that sensitive area just below his belly button.

"Hmm," he contemplated, biting his lower lip as his gorgeous blue eyes gazed upon her. Loose tendrils of hair were falling over his forehead and she loved him like this - scruffy, disheveled and naked - but most importantly...naked.

Emma put her lips to his neck, darting her tongue out to taste his skin and humming in delight. He was delicious and he smelled better than all the cups of hot cocoa and cinnamon she'd ever had the opportunity to drink. Climbing further on top of him, she gave him a playful love bite where his neck met his shoulder and he squeezed her ass in response before tangling his hand in her hair and sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

She continued to kiss her way down into the hollow of his throat, feeling his adam's apple bob up and down, then across his collarbone, tongue licking away the sweat that had accumulated from their earlier "activities." As their bodies slid against each other, her breasts flattening against his chest and nipples pressing into him, she was rewarded with a twitch against her hip as his cock sprang to life again.

Groaning, he chided her softly, "Are you trying to kill me Swan? I had presumed you went all the way to the Underworld to bring me _back_ from the dead."

Laughing softly, she lifted her head to look at him and bit her lip. "Just making up for lost time," she said in a sultry voice, her hips rolling against his, new flutters of pleasure sparking across her skin and causing a strong clench between her thighs when she realized how hard he was for her already.

"Besides," she murmured, lifting her head slightly in between flicking one of his nipples with the tip of her tongue as he squirmed underneath her, "I can't get enough of you."

Looking up through her lashes as she licked at him lasciviously, she saw the exact moment the darkness of his pupils overcame the blue, and with a deep growl in the back of his throat he flipped her, pressing his weight down on top of her and pinning her hands to the mattress.

His kiss was possessive but sloppy, the wet heat of his tongue doing things to her insides that made a fresh flush spread across her chest and a burning hollow ache center at her core. His lips were lush and slippery against her own as he smoothed his hand and wrist down her arms, the former running up her side to cup her breast and squeeze roughly at the soft mound.

Just when she thought her chin was going to catch fire from the rub of his beard, he left her mouth abruptly to suck at her pulsepoint and gasping, she lifted her hips to his instinctively, her hands smoothing down the firm planes of his back to grab his ass.

Finding a way in between their bodies, Killian groaned when she found what she was looking for. She took his cock in her hand and clutched it tightly, her thumb coming up to swipe at the sensitive head. Reaching down and twisting her hand, she stroked firmly from the base, careful not to grab any hairs, and he rutted into her palm.

Her smug smile of satisfaction didn't last long however, because soon she was crying out as his mouth closed over one of her nipples, his teeth scraping up the tip and lips sucking it hard into his mouth, his tongue soothing the burn. It was the most erotic, agreeable torture she could imagine and the noises coming from her now were an erratic symphony of euphoria.

His deft fingers found their way into her curls and she arched into his touch, the pleasure building quickly as she felt her breath catch. The suction he had created on her breast was sending shockwaves straight to her clit and she desperately needed him to stroke her there, but he was continuing his sweet torture, ghosting his palm over her sex and then smoothing it down her inner thigh, making her groan audibly.

With a hard shove, she regained her position on top of him, his eyes lighting up with desirous amusement, a smirk firmly fixed in place as she straddled his hips and pressed his shoulders down into the bed.

Emma shook her head at him softly. _Oh, the things she was going to do to him_ , she thought as she slid down over his hardened length, the lushness of her slick desire making his eyes close, his jaw clenching hard as he attempted to calm his reaction, his hand and wrist gripping her hips tightly as he made intoxicating noises.

The sight of his tongue flicking to the corner of his lips momentarily distracted her as her eyes followed the movement and she stilled over him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. It was in that moment that she finally heard the footsteps on the stairs coming quickly, and her heart raced for an entirely new reason.

"Emma! Killian?" her mother's voice rang out.

Emma looked down at Killian, whose eyes were now wide with surprise.

"Shit!" she said, rolling off of him and pulling the sheets up to cover herself instinctively as they both sat up facing the door. Killian didn't make it that far before Snow was pushing it open, but he managed to cover the important parts before she stepped into the room.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her eyes as round as saucers as she blinked furiously. She was holding Neal in her arms and he toyed with the binky in his mouth, babbling nonsense as babies tend to do.

Emma looked at Killian helplessly, somehow hoping that the king of innuendo and flowery speech would find a way to smooth over this little mishap. But he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on his wrists and putting his full torso on display.

Snow still had her mouth hanging open, but her expression had turned from shock to something, well, a little different, her bright eyes scanning over Killian's body in a way that made Emma's temper flare just slightly.

"I always wondered if the chest hair went all the way down," she said, almost to herself, the admiration evident as her eyes wandered to where his hips were barely covered by the sheets and Emma could feel her face growing hot.

Killian's smirk only grew wider as he looked between the two women in amusement and Emma thought she _might_ just kill him if she hadn't just worked so hard to get him back from the dead. That is, if she didn't kill her mother first.

" _Mom!_ " Emma reprimanded, reaching to throw the covers higher over Killian's chest.

That seemed to break Snow out of her trance, and a rosy blush covered her cheeks as she smiled apologetically at Emma.

"What? I'm your mother, honey, I'm not _dead!_ " she said, shrugging her shoulders. Great.

Just when Emma didn't think things couldn't get any worse, her father joined Snow at the door.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he asked before almost _jumping_ backwards, a very uncomfortable expression tightening his face into a scowl.

Grabbing Neal out of Snow's arms, he chided his wife loudly, refusing to even look towards Emma and her beau. "Cover his eyes, honey! There's a naked pirate in there!"

Snow rolled her eyes, turning and going after her husband as she pulled the door closed behind her with a thunk. Unfortunately, the doors in their old Victorian were not thick enough to mute the sound of their voices as they walked away.

"David, really. Are you afraid he's going to get aspirations of glorious chest hair that he won't be fortunate enough to inherit from you?"

Killian chuckled loudly at that, rubbing behind his neck sheepishly. Emma slapped him in the chest.

"No," she heard her father respond petulantly. "There's nothing wrong with a smooth chest, Snow. I've never heard you complain about it before."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Couldn't they hang a tie on the door or something? I mean, who has sex in the middle of the-"

"Oh."

Emma could actually _feel_ when they both fell silent, the memory still as painfully fresh in her mind as she was sure it was for them as well.

Killian kissed her playfully on the cheek as she grinned to herself and shook her head.

Payback's a bitch.


End file.
